


Chocolate

by live_and_let_live



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, I am a sinner, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, but so dirty, enjoy your porn, literal food sex, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel's sweet tooth overtakes his sex drive</p><p>Jesus punish me for my sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

_*snap*_  


With a click of the angel's fingers, the clothes vanish from his lover. Undistracted by this new development, the hunter continues to run his hands over the golden wings outstretched behind Gabriel's body. The Angel shudders under the rough touch, hard with pleasure. From beneath him the taller man begins to unbutton the shorter's shirt but his hands are taken away and guided back into feathers.  


_*snap*_  


The hunter's work is done for him.  


Now both men move dirtily, their naked bodies rubbing together. The friction almost too much. Gabriel begins to move down Sam's body, keeping eye contact until he's resting between Sam's thighs, his cock pressed into the sheets below them.  


Sam looks down at the angel, breathing heavy and face flushed. Gabriel smiles up at him. He begins to press multiple open mouthed kisses to Sam's thighs, moving up to his stomach, and purposefully avoiding Sam's dick, much to the hunter's disscontempt.  


The angel reaches his hand out to the side, Palm facing up, and stares Sam dead in the eyes.  


_*snap*_  


A small packet of chocolate sweets lays in the palm of the angel's hand. A smirk sits on his face. He tears open the wrapper and empties the chocolates into the palm of his hand. Sam looks on in confusion and lowers a hand to his softening dick, stroking it lazily. Gabriel waits for Sam to finish hardening his cock, before nudging his hand away.  


Slowly, Gabriel places the chocolate onto Sam's body, sliding up as he does. He lays a small trail, leading from the base of Sam's dick to his abs. The angel places the rest on Sam's upper body and braces himself over the hunter, stealing his lips in a kiss. Sam moans into their joined mouths as their groins brush, pleased at the long awaited touch.  


Gabriel begins to move back down Sam's body, licking at the small chocolates and taking them slowly onto his tongue and into his mouth, sucking them until they melt. Sam moans agin when the angel gets where his waistline is, the close proximity making his dick ache with longing.  


As the angel finishes his journey, sucking a small purple mark into the flesh where the last chocolate had been, Sam begins to guide his angel's head towards his waiting cock. Gabriel happily obliges and licks a slow length of the hunter's cock. Sam moans in appreciation. Gabriel takes Sam into his mouth, moving his own hands up from Sam's waist and onto the base of the hunter's length. He moves his hands and mouth at the same time, his hands quickly stroking anything that he can't get in his mouth. Gabriel runs his tongue over the underside of Sam's cock, thoroughly enjoying the feel of it in his mouth. He hums a small melody and Sam groans, tightening his grip on the angel's head.  


Gabriel pulls his mouth from Sam's dick and roughly moves his hand up and down the shaft. He takes Sam's balls into his mouth and lightly sucks, knowing the hunter is close. He begins to thrust his hips into the sheets, already so aroused from getting Sam off. Sam moans Gabriel's name and shoots ribbons of come onto his lower abdomen.  


Placing his mouth back on Sam's dick, sucking out all Sam has left, his tongue circling the tip, Gabriel speeds his thrusts up until he is almost spastically rubbing his cock into the bedding. He comes with a shout and rides his own orgasm out, shaking into the sheets. He drags himself up Sam's body, licking up the come on him as he goes. He pressed their mouths together and Sam can taste himself on the angel's tongue, there's also an underlying sweetness to it. Sam pulls away.  


"You taste like chocolate."  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to do this for a different pairing, but this was much more suitable than any other I could think of. So sorry to anybody who knows me irl, I just had to write this.


End file.
